Crime and Punishment
by R. Recollect
Summary: Samus Aran has saved the galaxy many many times. Nothing has changed, except instead of being hailed as the galactic savior she is, she is now on trial. When perceptions are twisted and questions are raised, it will take more than her Power Suit to get her out of this mess. And it's not just her who's in danger. For Ceu Praca.
1. Samus on Trial

The Federation's waiting room was relatively comfortable. There were cushioned chairs, a small table, even a television. The two people occupying the room had their attention on the screen, watching the news broadcast.

"_We're here now, in front of the Tribunal Hall where bounty hunter and galactic savior Samus Aran is currently awaiting trial for the numerous charges against her. The charges include planetary destruction, the destruction of the _B.S.L _research facility, and serious breach of protocol. The trial will be broadcast live for all of Daiban to watch. Ah!" _ The reporter's eyes widened at the sight of the chairman of the humanoid alien descending the path to Tribunal Hall. "_Chairman Keaton! Can you give us your opinion on this matter?" _ The reporter asked excitedly. Keaton frowned. _"No comment."_ And with that, the chairman left.

Acting as though nothing had happened, the reporter continued. But before she could say more, the television had turned off. Samus turned from the screen to find that her friend, Anthony Higgs had picked up the remote and switched the power off. Samus noticed a somewhat irriate look on his dark-skined features. As he looked at Samus, his face softened, but he still looked firm. Anthony sighed as he sat on the couch, making the Federation helmet next to him bounce.

"_Watch it, Anthony!"_ The computerized voice of Adam Malkovich shouted from the helmet. Anthony looked at the helmet. "Err, Sorry, Commander Malkovich." Anthony said sheepishly.

It had only been a few weeks since the _B.S.L_ incident and Anthony was still getting used to the fact that his deceased commander's mind was now uploaded onto the computer mainframe of Samus' gunship. For the purpose of attending the trial, Adam had opened the comm link from Samus' gunship to the helmet Adam wore while he'd been alive. This allowed him to see, hear, and talk through the helmet. This would also allow Adam to testify as Samus' CO in case he was needed as a witness. While it was comforting to have Adam on their side, it wasn't exactly normal for the voice of a dead man to be speaking through the only memento of his past life. One could've said the helmet was possessed by Adam's ghost. Incidentally, that was exactly what Anthony thought when he first heard the voice speaking from the helmet.

"I noticed they said nothing about that Metroid project on the _B.S.L."_ Anthony said.

"_Of course they didn't. They wouldn't want the public to know that the Federation was experimenting with Metroids, of all things. If word got out, it could mean the impeachment of some people in high positions." _ Adam said. _"To be precise, this incident would be viewed as another _BOTTLE SHIP _incident. There are many similarities between the two. A facility owned by the Federation overrun by dangerous creatures, a secret facility made for propagating Metroids that was destroyed, and the presence of Samus and me."_

"As well as the presence of bioweapons." Samus spoke nonchalantly. "Come to think of it, I found Ridley's remains in the Sub-Zero containment. What were they doing on the_ B.S.L?" _

"_No Idea." _ Adam said. _"Maybe the Federation wanted to propagate an army of Ridleys."_

"Ok, now that's not funny Commander." Anthony said. It'd been bad enough he was nearly killed by one Ridley clone. Against an army of Ridleys, Anthony wondered if even Samus could stand against them.

"_I noticed your friends Kreatz and Mauk aren't here. Why is that?" _ Adam wondered.

"They're viewing the trial in the gallery." Samus said, taking a drink of the water bottle she bought from the machine on her way in. "But you don't have to worry. Those two are very practical."

"_I bet they are, Lady. I bet they are." _ Adam replied.

The door opened, revealing a Federation officer. "Time for the trial to begin. Miss Aran, please come with me."

Samus left the room, with Anthony carrying Adam out. It was time for the trial to begin.

The gavel pounded loudly, echoing throughout the chamber. Chairman Keaton surveyed the room, looking inquisitively at Samus before speaking. "The trial of Samus Aran is now in session. The defendant faces charges of planetary destruction, disobeying protocol, and the destruction of the _B.S.L _Research Facility. How does the defendant plead?"

"Not Guilty." Samus answered, looking at the room. The last time she'd been here, Samus had declared the annihilation of the planet Zebes, the Space Pirates, and the Metroids. Samus lokked at the Gallery. Aside from Kreatz and Mauk, who gave her hopeful smiles, she saw the Colonel and Madeline Bergman sitting on opposite ends of the gallery. To her, they embodied the two possible outcomes of this trial.

"Right. Seeing as how we have no witnesses, with everyone on the _B.S.L _being dead by the time the station was destroyed, we'll rely on evidence." Keaton said, pressing a button.

Several screens lowered, collecting static before their contents were played before the court. The footage showed Samus in her Fusion Suit running through the halls of the _B.S.L_, blasting X-infected creatures, rushing towards the control room, piloting the orbit to impact the planet SR388, and making her escape. The footage was real, but certain parts were left out, including the fight with the SA-X, her conversations with Adam, and most notably, her battle with the Omega Metroid. This was important, as it proved the existence of the Metroid Facility. Samus silently cursed at the nonexistence of the evidence proving that her actions were for the right reasons. All she had was Adam's testimony, and even she didn't know if that would turn things around. Meanwhile, the court had somewhat decisive evidence against her. It was only the beginning and she was already in a tight spot…

Adam spoke up. _"The defense would like to call a witness if you may."_

Keaton did a double-take. "Who just spoke now?"

"_I did."_ Adam said. Anthony held the helmet up to the council.

"Err…" Keaton "Just who are you, exactly?"

"_My name was, and still is, Adam Malkovich."_ Adam said.

This caused several murmurs from the court.

"Did he say Adam Malkovich?"

"Impossible! Commander Malkovich is dead!"

"But I recognize his voice."

"He's still supposed to be dead! What is the meaning of this?"

The murmuring was interrupted by a loud banging. "Order!" Keaton shouted, banging his gavel a second time. "May I ask what is going on here?"

"_Chairman, you know full well what's going on." _Adam stated. _"After all, as Chairman, there's no doubt you know full well that the Federation frequently uploads the minds of military leaders and scientists onto computers."_

"Of course I know!" Keaton roared over the fresh wave of muttering from the gallery. "But this is the first time I've seen one of these computerized minds with its original personality. But can you prove that you are the real Commander Malkovich?"

"I can speak for him on that behalf." Samus stated. "I can confirm that this personality speaking to the court is indeed Commander Adam Malkovich."

"_Thanks, Lady. As Samus' CO at the time of the destruction of the _B.S.L, _I take full responsibility. I was the one who authorized Samus' actions." _ Adam stated.

More murmurs began. They were instantly silenced by Keaton's gavel. "Enough! I will have order!" Keaton thundered. Samus was grateful for Adam's explanation, but this put him at risk. Adam was given orders to confine her until the Federation landed on board the _B.S.L_. By admitting he allowed Samus to alter the station's orbit to impact SR388, he was also admitting to disobeying orders. Samus did not want Adam's program to be deleted.

"But I had good reason." Samus stated, rushing to Adam's defense. "The X were too dangerous. If the Federation landed-"

"Enough." Keaton said. "Witness, continue with your testimony."

Samus held back a sigh of relief. It didn't appear that Adam was in danger. All she could do now was hear Adam's testimony.


	2. Reviewing Evidence

Samus was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Her computerized best friend was on the witness stand, about to admit to violating protocol and rebelling against his initiative. Samus knew that nobody had forgotten that the last AI to gain emotions nearly launched a full-scale attack that may have very well destroyed the Federation. But people also knew Adam Malcovich had worked with Samus to prevent that catastrophe, as well as avert the peril presented by the X. Some people would understand.

But it was evident that some people would not understand. A rogue AI was still dangerous in its own right, and any danger had to be removed- permanently. How ironic, that the Federation would call Adam a threat and punish Samus for destroying the real threat. It was yet another reminder of how cruel and unfair the universe was. _'No good deed goes unpunished indeed.'_ Samus thought.

"Witness. Exactly what did happen on the _B.S.L_?" Keaton asked impatiently.

"_Samus Aran was initially called to the _B.S.L_ to investigate the cause of an explosion in the Quarantine Area." _Adam began._ "We quickly discovered that the X Parasites had attached themselves to the biological samples brought back from SR388. To make matters worse, the X had made their way into the six breeding environments on the station. I ordered Samus to navigate each sector and assess the damage, as well as to terminate any X that had grown too powerful for the station to handle."_

"Too powerful to handle?" Keaton asked.

"_Yes. The X had taken to mimicking some of the most dangerous life-forms imaginable; including Serris, Nightmare, Yakuza, Ridley, as well as Samus herself." _Adam said. At the mention of Ridley, Keaton narrowed his eyes. For Adam to mention an X mimicking Ridley would have to imply that the Federation had stored Ridley's remains. '_Kudos to him for cheating death _again.' Samus thought contemptuously.

"_Samus had Metroid DNA. Because the Metroids were the prime predators of the X, it made her immune to the X; in fact, she could absorb X simply by touching them, as long as the X parasite in question is currently without a host." _Adam said. _"But the drawback of the effects of the Metroid Vaccine made Samus vulnerable to cold-"_

"Hold on!" Keaton interrupted. "Samus _had_ Metroid DNA? Why do you mention this in the past tense?"

"_Allow me to explain." _Adam said, seemingly undaunted by the sudden interruption. _"In the last three minutes before the station crashed into SR388, Samus had absorbed the Core X of one of the X mimicking her: the SA-X-"_

"Wait!" Keaton interrupted again. "What do you mean _one?_ Are you saying that there was more than one SA-X on the _B.S.L_?

Samus had to suppress a giggle. That was exactly how she reacted when Adam told her there was more than one SA-X on the station. Talk about deja-vu. So many similarities in only a few months. The _BOTTLE SHIP_ and the _B.S.L_ were riddled with similarities. It was almost as though the X hadn't mimicked the life forms, but the _BOTTLE SHIP_ incident as well. If you went further than that, you could say that both incidents were similar to her escapades on the planet Zebes. Deja-vu indeed.

"_Yes." _ Adam continued; it seemed as though nothing could divert him from testifying. _"As we all know, the X can reproduce asexually. They can multiply at terrifying rates; by the time Samus had beaten Ridley, there were no more than ten SA-X roaming the station, all of them hunting for Samus. One of them found her and engaged her in combat. Once she defeated the SA-X, the Core X ran away, but she caught up to it after setting the station's orbit to impact SR388. Once she absorbed it, she regained her perfect genetic code, as evidenced by her use of the Ice Beam against an Omega Metroid."_

"What did you just say? Metroids?" Keaton asked, narrowing his eyes. So, the chairman was feigning ignorance, was he? Samus turned to look at the Colonel and Madeline Bergman. The Colonel looked as stony as ever. Madeline looked shocked, and afraid. And it wasn't hard to tell why. She was reliving the _BOTTLE SHIP_ all over again. Metroids on the _B.S.L_? It was supposed to be impossible!

_"Yes. Metroids." _Adam confirmed. _"When Samus was searching for a rogue security robot to destroy, she stumbled upon a secret facility in the station's nocturnal breeding envioronment. In that facility, numerous Metroids could be seen in captivity. Their growth stage varied from Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, and even Omega Metroids. By manipulating the elements in the breeding environment that was made to replicate SR388's, we were able to find a way to accelerate the growth cycle. At the rate of acceleration, it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that it'd be possible to grow an Omega Metroid from a mere infant within days. But the SA-X showed up and tried to destroy the Metroids. It failed, and the facility's self-destruct protocol was activated. Samus was able to escape in time, but the system detached itself from the station and was subsequently destroyed."_

"And one of these Metroids escaped before the facility was destroyed?" Keaton inquired.

_"That's right." _Adam said. _"One escaped and advanced to Omega Level, faster than I thought it would. Samus confronted it just as she was making her escape. Samus tried to kill it, but the Omega Metroid was too strong. She was easily knocked back. That's when the SA-X showed up and tried to use the Ice Beam on it. The beam hurt the Metroid, but it wasn't enough. The Omega Metroid easily defeated the SA-X, reverting it to its base form. Samus absorbed the Core X and she regained her pure, untainted, genetic condition. She was no longer part Metroid. She was also able to regain the Ice Beam and use it to destroy the Omega Metroid."_

"And what proof do you have of this?" Keaton asked. "What proof do you have that these Metroids existed?"

_"Samus." _Adam said. _"Can you plug the screen cable into the Comm on the helmet?" _Samus looked towards Keaton for permission. Keaton nodded. Samus walked over to the witness stand and grabbed the helmet, taking care not to drop it as she walked over to the screen. Samus plugged the cable into the Comm link and watched as Adam accessed the data from his memory banks and uploaded it to the screen.

On the screen, Samus could be seen running into the Metroid Facility. When she got inside, she could be seen stopping to look at the Metroids floating in test tubes. In the next room, Samus found evolved Metroids in tubes, with each evolution in ascending order. Alpha. Gamma. Zeta. and finally, Omega.

Suddenly, back on the screen, in the facility, a sudden alarm went off. Samus returned to the main room in the facility to find none other than the SA-X opening fire on the test tubes, shattering the glass and freeing the Metroids, which promptly descended upon their prey. Over the alarm, a synthetic voice warned that the facility's self destruct protocol had been activate and would come into effect in sixty seconds. With less than a minute to get out alive, Samus space-jumped out of the facilty, evading the Metroids flying about and making her escape.

"Enough." Keaton said, turning off the screen. Samus picked Adam up and returned to the stand. Keaton looked as though watching the screen had taken years off his life.

"So you admit to destroying the facility and SR388, but not violating protocol?" Keaton asked.

_"I'd like to remind the court that it was I who gave the order for Samus to destroy the station."_ Adam said. Samus was still worried that Adam would be deleted for his defience. And he knew it. He knew the risks, but he couldn't afford to let Samus be wrongly indicted. Suddenly, she found herself remembering Adam's last words on the _BOTTLE SHIP,_ other than 'No objections, right Lady?'

'_I wish I could battle Ridley. I really do. But unlike you, I'm no galactic savior. I'm merely human. But I can save you.'_

Typical Adam. Always the one to make sacrifices.

"But it was my idea to begin with." Samus said. "Adam merely gave the authorization. I felt I had to destroy the X no matter what."

"Why?" Keaton inquired.

"Because the Federation ships were going to land on the _B.S.L._ Adam told me." Samus answered. "Adam said that the Federation had taken an intrest in the X, saying they had endless pontential applications. The Federation didn't know what they were going up against. They underestimated the threat those parasites posed to Galactic Civilization!" Samus shouted, banging her fist on the mahogony wood of the stand.

"Defendant! Calm down-" Keaton tried to argue, but Samus continued.

"The X can mimic power, body and mind, but never the soul! All they want is to increase their number! Once those ship landed on the _B.S.L_, the X would have little difficulty overpowering the Federation. Once they gained the Federation's knowledge and power, they'd be unstoppable!"

"Surely you exxagerate?" Keaton asked. "I mean, these creatures couldn't have been as dangerous as you say-"

_"The SA-X was mimicking Samus's Power Suit at it's full capacity." _Adam said. _"Before she became strong enough to fight it, the most she could do against this thing was either hide or run away. And the SA-X she absorbed was only one out of ten. If some fool were to release the X, it would be no exageration to call it the ruin of the galaxy, maybe even the universe. It's highly probable that the reason the Chozo created Metroids in the first place would be to counter the threat the X posed. Do you really think it's a coincidence the vaccine worked so well on Samus? Like the Metroids, the X posed a serious threat to the Galaxy. All Samus did was neutralize it. If I recall, you once sent Samus to SR388 to destroy all Metroids. It's not really much different. In fact, there are many similarities to this incident and the one on the _BOTTLE SHIP_. And you seek to prosecute Samus for doing what you once called 'the right thing'?"_

"I-err.." Keaton stammered. All of a sudden, it appeared as though the Federation itself were the ones on trial here, not Samus. It would be hard to convince the public that the threat the X posed was exaggerated, especially after reviewing the evidence Adam had presented. Not to mention that Samus had incredible justification in destroying the station and SR388. What's more, it was the same justification the Federation itself used in the case of the extermination of the Metroids on the planet SR388. Come to think of it, after the Restricted Laboratory was destroyed, the only known traces of Metroids lied within Samus herself. And Samus had restored her pure genetic condition by absorbing the SA-X. There was no more trace of Metroids, or the X for that matter. And the Space Pirates were all but disbanded.

All because of Samus Aran.

Keaton saw the danger lurking ahead. If Samus was found guilty now, the political backlash could easily remove him from office. But if Samus was found innocent, the Federation would be held accountable for yet another mistake that nearly ended galacitc civilization.

What was he to do?

Samus looked at Keaton, Adam, and the Gallery. All the cards were laid on the table. The facts were obvious to everyone in the courtroom and to the viewers watching the procedings on live television. Not even Samus knew what would happen.

"I believe we've heard all the facts in this case. We will now deliberate the final verdict of Samus Aran." Keaton stated. "Defendant, you are dismissed."

Samus picked up Adam and left the courtroom, where Anthony was waiting for them.

"What happened?" Anthony asked. "Is everything okay, Princess?"

"They're deliberating the verdict now." Samus said.

"Wow. I bet it was pretty hectic in there."

_"You have no idea, Anthony."_ Adam's voice emmulated from the helmet.

"So now what do we do?"

"Just wait." Samus said. "We'll see."

**I am dissapointed at the lack of reviews for my other story, "Aftermath Scars." Though I blame this mostly on the angry fans who dissagree with me. I didn't know that many people actually believed in the"Clone Samus" theory. But, I know there are some of you who agree with me and you could've done better. It's why I dedicated this story to my only reviewer so far, Ceu Praca. I want to hear what you have to say, and nobody appriciates the cold shoulder. So next time, can you just review? It won't kill you.**

**And Ceu, if you're reading this, thank you for your time. I still haven't worked out the verdict yet, but when I do, expect it to be as final as the story implies.**

**Requesting reviews is everyone's favorite helmet, Adam!**

**Adam: "_You will submit your name, rank, and review immediately or I will take my **** fleet and get the **** out of here." _(ACTUAL LINE USED IN THE MANGA)**

**Charming, isn't he? Just wait for the next chapter. Will Samus be found guilty? Find out in "The Verdict!"**


	3. The Verdict

Samus faced the courtroom doors with confidence, holding Adam as she went. This was it. Samus knew that she would be cleared of all charges at this rate. In court, evidence spoke a thousand words, and they all proclaimed "Not Guilty."

"_This is it, Lady."_ Adam said. _"It's only a matter of time."_

"I know, Adam. I just know I'll be cleared."

"_I wouldn't count my chickens just yet, Samus."_

Samus nodded. She couldn't afford to assume things would work out like this. Not all verdicts were fair. Samus wondered how many in the Gallery believed her side. She wondered if their consciences would decide their actions, and not the public reception afterwards.

Taking a deep breath and then proceeding to exhale, Samus opened the doors and found herself facing Keaton and the Gallery once more. Samus stepped up to the mahogany podium that was the witness stand. Though Samus was the defendant, she would witness her verdict.

"Samus Aran." Keaton spoke. "You stand accused of heinous crimes. You have pleaded innocence. This court has heard all the testimony and reviewed all the evidence. Let it not be said there is no justice amongst this tribunal."

Samus swallowed nervously. She certainly hoped justice existed in the tribunal. Whether it existed in the Federation was another story.

"On the charges of planetary destruction, destruction of Galactic Federation property, and not following protocol-"

Samus looked at the gallery once more. Madeline Bergman wore an indifferent expression, but her lip appeared to quiver. The Colonel wore a grim smile. Kreatz and Mauk both looked hopeful, which gave Samus some comfort.

"We find the defendant-"

Samus resisted the urge to equip her Power Suit. Such an action would surely undo everything Adam fought for. But if Samus were found guilty, what would happen to Adam? Would she lose her best friend a second time? What was going to happen? Samus gritted her teeth in anticipation. The verdict was within seconds and yet it felt longer than that. Steeling herself, she prepared for the worst to come-

"Not Guilty."

To say a huge weight was lifted off her chest would be an understatement. Samus nearly shouted with glee; pumping her fist in the air. Justice had prevailed. It wasn't as easy for others to restrain themselves at the news of the verdict. Kreatz and Mauk cheered loudly, earning stares of disapproval from other members of the gallery. Madeline was smiling. Which was good because it was a healthy sign she was recovering from the traumatic incidents on the _BOTTLE SHIP._ The Colonel meanwhile was scowling. It was apparent he'd been hoping for a conviction. Samus was starting to fear he'd be a formidable opponent in the near future.

Right. The near future she had again.

As Samus left the courtroom she met an anxious Anthony who was desperate to know whether or not Samus had been acquitted. When she responded she had, Anthony had enveloped her in a hug that caused Samus to drop Adam, who voiced his indignation with some choice words. Laughing, Samus left the tribunal, where she found Kreatz and Mauk, who had made reservations at a fancy restaurant in celebration of her freedom. Samus laughed. You had to give those two some credit. They believed in her from the very beginning.

Samus boarded her gunship, where Adam promptly greeted her.

"_Sounds like you're happy, Lady."_

Samus nodded. "The only problem is how I'll be able to cover the bill when we all go out to celebrate."

"I've got some good news." Adam replied. "There's a Baby's Cry emanating from the edge of the Federation's territory. Something about a small group of Space Pirates raiding vessels and stealing cargo."

Samus grinned. Looks like the Space Pirates weren't exactly through doing business with her. And it also looked like she'd be able to afford the bill yet. "Where to, Adam?"

"_Setting a course now. Any objections, Lady?"_

"No objections, Adam." Samus replied, activating her Power Suit and preparing to depart into space, where adventure awaited.


End file.
